User talk:Awyman13
PS4 Lineup Video Hey there, Awyman13, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development team. We recently created a PS4 Lineup video that features Battlefield 4 and would love to have it hosted on the featured media section of your mainpage. You can find the video here: Your decision on whether to implement. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:46, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! On being one of our Wiki's finest, the Administrators. I definitely thought you were eligible for the position. Keep up the good work! Rangers Lead 03:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Recker construction The stuff that this anon put in on Recker is really bad, and I'm not really up for revising it all. Can I just delete it and put in my own? I know his intentions were good, but it's just really poor quality. He would skip events of missions, the grammar is lacking, and it doesn't fit typical uniform standards. For example, he put in detailed recounting of Hawkins' crash, but just skipped everything between the factory and school. Since it isn't the main article of the missions, it's just supposed to be short, right? I feel like I need to re-write it all. Bleh. 23:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Blackburn's page just says how he recounted his POV of the campaign to the agents. It doesn't actually explain mission-for-mission. Even Marlowe isn't that explicit. I'm thinking about just briefly writing up the missions' events within a few sentences per mission. Bleh. 23:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, how does Baku need to be better summarized? ._. Bleh. 00:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Absolutely, I'll help. What do you want me to do? Bleh. 03:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'll read the rest of it. Bleh. 04:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, you called me up at a late hour and tomorrow's Monday so I'm not gonna be on 'till at least 4pm (mountain time) tomorrow. Sorry, Aus, but I can never really stay up past ten cuz' of work and shiz... I also may get CTW on my Kindle. 50% cuz' Wikia, 50% cuz' of Battlefield. Bleh. 04:42, November 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two Things Wilco, I'll be back this Sunday afternoon with major revisions, edits, and will help with the spoiler tags and BF4: CtW Meeting Meet me on chat we need to discuss the current situation.- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 00:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed weapons for SA, leak or no leak? I was scouring the web for info on any upcoming expansion packs and I found some interesting things involving SA: We all know the AS VAL and the F2000 is confirmed, but I also read that there is the M60E4, the DAO-12, and golly Bad Company! The GOL! My concern is is it considered leaked or is it a glitch with the patch again? If I am given the go I will add these three to the list. EDIT: Source: http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/forum/threadview/2955065219427021635/ Sorry for the late edit. Linky above Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 17:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Does nub's image here need licensing? Bleh. 23:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC)